


A Small Ray of Hope

by NyxWordsmith



Series: Nyx Fills Prompts [5]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 17:20:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17512733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyxWordsmith/pseuds/NyxWordsmith
Summary: Virgil's hurt and Patton's the only one who knows how to coax him out





	A Small Ray of Hope

It had been almost a week. A  _ week _ ! Since Virgil had come out of his room. At first, Patton had wanted to give him the space he wanted, let him recover and think before he came back out but...the longer he stayed in there…

Well, it was clear by now that Virgil was spiralling. And locked alone in his own room...who knew how long it would take before it exploded out into a panic attack for Thomas?

More to the point...Virgil was clearly hurting. Though Patton had been present for the fight, he’d seen some of the aftermath. Rather, Virgil had shoved him aside, sobbing into his arm as he ran up the stairs.

Neither Logan or Roman had admitted what was said or what had happened but...well, Patton liked to  _ play _ dumb, he wasn’t _ stupid _ .

And it had been  _ week _ ! The time for ‘giving space’ was well over.

He stood in front of Virgil’s door, knocking gently and looking down. Dark tendrils of shadow where already licking out from underneath. How much had Virgil spiralled in the last week without them?

“Go  _ away _ !” a growl from inside, Virgil’s voice without a doubt but...surely that wasn’t directed at him?

“V, it’s me.” Patton called, the tendrils slowing a little at his feet, brushing his toes and tickling, “ **Please talk to me** ?” he spoke softly.

He heard soft footfalls moving toward the door, and when Virgil spoke again, he was closer, “Wh-why?” Closer...and softer. Vulnerable and hurt.

“I know you’re hurting and scared.” He answered gently, the tendrils moving faster again, “But you’re family, Virgil...and I wanna help.”

A tendril lashed out, “Am I really though?” he asked, voice filling with that horrible, hurt filled anger, “Cause I-”

“You are.” he answered softly, “So...can I come in?”

“No!” Virgil yelled, hearing raspy breathing from the anxious side from the other side of the door.

“Okay, okay. I won’t come in.” he answered gently, “Then...my room?” he asked softly, waiting for Virgil to steady his breathing.

“Y-yeah...yeah.” he replied, “Lemme…” the door opened just a crack, enough for Virgil to slip out. His eyes were rimmed with red, his eyeshadow so dark and thick it looked like it had been layered on wet. Dark tracks were stained down his cheeks and Patton wanted nothing more than to gather him in a tight hug and squeeze him.

But he looked incredibly pale, hunched and shivering and fragile, like looking at him wrong might just break him.

“Walk with me?” Patton offered gently, holding out his hand. Virgil had never snatched it so eagerly or held onto it so tightly. Patton squeezed back as they walked together to Patton’s room, gently closing the door behind them.


End file.
